loser
by CaseyJr
Summary: A little Piper Phoebe scene when they were children!


Piper Halliwelll came home crying.

She was now 9 years old and everyone in her class was making fun of her because of her big glasses and being more intelligent than the others.

Today it had been a very rough day.

Prue Halliwell followed her little sister and tried to animate her a little , but nothing helped.

Every day it was the same.

"You know Piper , then defend yourself , say anything back:" , 12 year old Prue gave her as advice.

"I cannot" , Piper whispered.

When the where home grandma met them and gave each of them a kiss.

She saw Piper´s red face and said

"Piper , I think I have to talk to the director.

This isn´t okay."

Phoebe , who still was in kindergarten came downstairs and sat on the table , as well.

"Piper , why have you been crying." , she asked with a mouse like voice.

"I ddin´t" , Piper answered , somehow she didn´t like it when her 5 year old little sister saw her debility.

"Of course you did." , Phoebe screamed

" Who teased you, tell me the name." , Phoebe screamed back , getting really upset.

_No one was allowed to hurt her big sister_.

"Stop , right now we eat." , Grandma said.

The next morning Piper felt very ill.

She didn´t want to go to school and pretended to be sick.

"Okay , just this day." , her grandma said and decided to let Piper stay at home for one day.

Phoebe and Prue walked to their school , the kindergarten was right besides Prue´s school.

"Bye Pheebs , and be nice " , Prue said to her lil sister and gave her a kiss.

"Always."

When Prue and Phoebe arrived at home later , Phoebe looked like the mud queen.

"Oh gosh , Phoebe , what did you do?" , Piper asked her stunned.

"They deserved it." , Phoebe said proudly and smiled at Piper.

"Who" , Piper said

"Don´t tell me you fought again,you know you´re not allowed to" ,

Piper grabbed her little sister´s arm and pulled her upstairs.

It was like she was letting her anger because of the other children in her class out on Phoebe.

"Piper , you´re hurting me." , Phoebe wined.

But Piper didn´t listen to her and just pulled her clothes down and pushed the little Phoebe into the bathtub.

"You always have to make trouble , that´s not fair Phoebe." ,

she screamed at her , Phoebe now cried.

"Oww , that hurts. ", Phoebe cried.

But Piper pulled her down the water to get her hair wet ,

unfortunately she did it to much and pushed her whole face down.

Phoebe shocked and drunk a lot of water ,

when her face was outside again , she began to cry hysterically.

That was when Prue entered the scene

"Phoebe stop crying so loud" , she said ,

but when she looked into Phoebe´s shocked face , she went to her baby sister and pulled her out of the water right into her arms ,

although Phoebe was naked and wet.

Phoebe coughed hard.

"What´s wrong Piper?"

Piper looked up at Prue and felt guilt arose .

"She fought again at kindergarten and was full of mud , I just wanted to …" , Prue interrupted her.

"Yeah ,you know Piper , she didn´t fight in kindergarten , she fought at school."

"What" , Piper asked curiously.

"Yeah , she fought because of you .

Some kid of your class were making fn of you and she defended her big sister." , Prue said.

Piper didn´t know what to say.

Later when Phoebe had to go to bed , she tried to apologize.

"Phoebe I´m sorry" , she whispered.

But Phoebe said "go away"

The next day Piper and Phoebe walked home , not talking to each other.

Then two kids from Piper´s class arrived and blocked their way .

"Well , who´s that ,

little Miss Piper Halliwell with her big glass and wrinkles.

You cannot walk on this side of the street.

Forbidden for losers."

Phoebe looked up into the eyes of this big boy

" Well then **YOU** go to the other side , you loser"

PiPer was prepared to go to the other side , she didn´t want to disturb those boys.

"What did you say , frog."

"I said, you´re a loser." , Phoebe said stong.

Somehow she was different from her sisters , she didn´t fear a fight.

"Well frog , you shouldn´t have said that to me " , without hesitation , he pushed Phoebe to the ground.

Phoebe felt her head knocking on the stone ground oppressed her tears.

Piper helped her up but when they pushed her too , and screamed

"loser , geek"

It was enough for Phoebe and she jumped on the boys back and bite into his shoulder and scratched his face.

"My sister isn´t a loser." , she screamed.

The boy didn´t know what to do and the other boy was laughing at him.

When he had pulled Phoebe down he hit her face with his fist , so that she fell right to the floor again.

But Phoebe was tough and kicked him between his legs and the next minute he fell to the floor.

The other boy ran away .

"Come run" , Piper and Phoebe ran home and stood outside of the manor.

"Phoebe ", Pier wanted to apologize and thank her.

"I know" , Phoebe began to cry , of course she was tough , but her nose really hurt and she didn´t want to be punished again.  
"Im not allowed to fight and…" , she cried like a little girl , well she was a little girl , Piper now realized again.

She lifted up her little sister and kissed her cheek.

"I´m very proud to have the greatest little sisters of the whole world."

Phoebe looked into Piper´s eyes and began to cry even harder.

"I love you , Pheebs!"


End file.
